Tony Tony Chopper
| jva=Ikue Otani (episodes 83-253, 264+), Kazue Ikura (episodes 254-263, movie 7)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a reindeer that hails from Drum Island. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi. Appearence Chopper's reindeer appearance often comes in handy. Enemies will usually assume he is just a pet when they haven't actually interacted with him. This was especially useful in Alabasta, when he played an instrumental role in Sanji breaking the others out of Rain Dinners. Chopper's left antler has a metal plate wrapped around it at all times. A running gag is that various though random characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (mythical raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "raccoon") whilst in his Brain Point form. His heavy point form likewise is mistaken for a gorilla or a abominable snowman. Oda has stated that he uses the color pink to represent Chopper, and (Oda was answering the questions as Chopper) for his smell, "how am I supposed to know?". SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Personality Chopper is naive and highly timid often acting as a child because he doesn't know any better. Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anybody of his team as a role model and sometimes will just imitate their behavior. When Chopper recognizes someone needs medical attention he often will start to run around screaming for a doctor, just to realize that he is one. He would rather run and hide then fight, but he seems to get braver when others are there to support him. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek where he's standing behind a wall or doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. Relationships He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He also still is in distrust to entire mankind for his youth and will often outright insult a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to smile and also dances a little). In the group, Chopper often fools around with Usopp and Luffy for the laughs and is also a thankful listener to Usopp's lies, most of which he really believes, at least for a short time. Robin calls him "Doctor-San" which makes him dance in joy. Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper and continues to refer to him as "the emergency food supply" to tease him but considers him a friend. Chopper originally wasn't hired to be the ship's doctor by Luffy, but just for being a "cool reindeer that can transform". Most people call him Chopper, however Nefertari Vivi calls him "Tony-kun", and Nico Robin refers to him as "Doctor-san" (Mr. Doctor). Back on Drum Island, the people have come to accept his help in defeating Warpol even though orginally they were afriad of him. Chopper has gained Dalton's respect and his mentor Doctor Kureha though often hides her feelings towards him as her "son" is happy to know he is okay. Abilities and Powers Basic Transformations As previously mentioned, Chopper ate the "Human-Human Fruit". This is a "Zoan"-type fruit which gives the one who eats it three base transformations: * Walk Point: This is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Called "Sprint Boost" in the English dub. * Brain Point: Chopper's usual look, with a small body and large head. He is smarter in this form, and also inexplicably cute. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the English dub it is named "Brain Boost". This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. * Heavy Point: Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a werehuman-like appearance and height. He uses this form to help steer the ship. Called "Heavy Boost" in the English dub. This form imbues Chopper with super-human strength. While his voice stays the same in all forms, his voice becomes deeper in this point in the English Dub. Rumble Ball Transformations Additionally, Chopper has added on to these by use of the "Rumble Ball", which gives its user several more transformations for a three minutes by 'distorting the wavelengths of transformation': SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.22 - Chapter 202, Oda explains the number of forms * Jumping Point: Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. "Jump Boost" in the English. * Arm Point: Chopper's second most powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in his human-esque form, powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. In the English version, this is called his "Arm Boost" * Horn Point: Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his horns get larger and sharp. In the English version it is called "Horn Boost". In addition, Chopper has fingered hands in this form. * Guard Point: Chopper's fur grows out and becomes an impenetrable shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. In the English version it is named "Guard Boost". It's likely that Chopper will discover other forms that he can change into. It has recently been revealed Chopper can't eat multiple Rumble Balls back to back within 6 hours or otherwise he'll lose control of his transformations. * Monster: It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is also lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk in this form. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all Chopper's points, not including Brain Point and Arm Point (Heavy Point stance, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). Doctor Kureha told him after he had used it for the first time, that he had leveled an entire village on Drum Island while in this form. Kureha also commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. According to Zoro's observation, this transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing chopper into the sea; this is perhaps how Chopper's Monster Point was stopped during the first time he used it, as his aftermath is similar, with him unable to move. Note: Although Chopper shouldn't eat three Rumble Balls within 6 hours, in the filler part of the Davy Back Fight he took two right after another in the "Hit and Deadball" game. Thus this is one of the major plot holes Toei created. However because this was done before Oda got to that part in the manga, they had no way of knowing. Other Abilities Chopper being the doctor of the crew, has a large knowledge of medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of remedies and ointments from regular fruits, roots and vegetables found on most islands. Most of this he learned during his apprenticeship under Dr. Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha. Chopper, who originally was an animal, is also capable of speaking to and understand other animals, which came in handy on various points of the story. History Past Story hugging Chopper after he brought back the amiudake mushroom.]] Chopper was originally a reindeer with the slight oddity of a blue nose, which caused other reindeer to treat him as an outcast (always making him follow the herd from far back). However, when the young reindeer ate the Hito Hito no Mi, he was even more ostracized from his herd (and with the increase in intelligence granted by the fruit, now acutely aware of it) and struck out on his own. Unfortunately for Chopper, his attempts at communicating with the humans on Drum Island proved disastrous, and he was shot by villagers who mistook him for The Abominable Snowman. Luckily, though, he was rescued by the quack Dr. Hiruluk (Hiruluk in the English version), who named him and took him in as his friend and 'assistant.' Although his deeds were of dubious medical value, Dr. Hiruluk became Chopper's role-model. Hiruluk taught Chopper his philosophy on life (that all diseases could be cured) and his strong faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds. The two went from house to house, administering their "cures" in a country where all doctors not sanctioned by King Wapol were banned. When Hiriluk's health took a turn for the worse, however, Chopper found himself left out in the cold once again as the old man didn't want Chopper to watch him die. But once Chopper found out what was going on, he was determined that he would find something to cure his mentor and only friend. He soon found what he was looking for: a special kind of mushroom with a skull-and-crossbones prominently displayed in the medical book, unaware of what that sign really meant due to Hiruluk's praising of pirates. Remembering what he overheard by some villagers that certain special type of mushroom can heal every illness, Chopper steals Hiruluk's favorite medical book to find the miracle mushroom. Chopper's arduous journey was a success, although he risked his life and suffered many injuries, such as a broken left horn. Hiruluk overwhelmed with tears of gratitude, ate the mushroom to show his love and appreciation to Chopper, but Chopper would later find out from Dr. Kureha that he had given Dr. Hiruluk a fatal dose of poison. But Hiruluk was not to live much longer, anyway. Declaring that he had had a wonderful life, he committed suicide by blowing himself up outside of Drum Castle (before being killed by the poison, for Chopper's sake), where he wanted to heal the sick before he died. As per Hiruluk's last wish, Dr. Kureha (the last remaining doctor not owned by King Wapol) took Chopper in and taught him 'real' medicine for the next 6 years. Chopper worked as hard as he could, in order to become a doctor like his idol, Hiruluk. Manga Chapters 141-145; Japanese Anime Episodes 85-86; English Anime Episodes 53-54. Chopper's childhood. Present Story However, Chopper's isolated life in Drum Castle (which he and Dr. Kureha annexed after the King Wapol fled) would one day come to an end with the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew. Chopper, naturally distrustful of humans, was not pleased, especially given Luffy and Sanji's desire to cook and eat him. But when Chopper showed both his medical powers and his skills in battle against the returned forces of King Wapol, Luffy offered (forced) him the (as-yet unfilled) position of Ship's Doctor in his crew. While Chopper was at first unwilling to leave, he remembered Dr. Hiruluk wishing Chopper to sail around and seeing the world on his own and with his desire to broaden his medical horizons, he decides to join Luffy and his crew. Fleeing the castle with the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper was given a send-off of gigantic proportions: Kureha had turned the snow into sakura blossoms, the very same that Hiruluk had researched over 30 years that would one day, cure the people of Drum of their "sickness of the heart," passed to Dr. Kureha as one of his last request before death. Overcome with tears, Chopper bade a fond farewell to his birthplace and mentors, setting out to sea for the first time in his life. Chopper was originally abandoned by his family for being different, and being with humans was the same. Chopper's first friends (other than the people who raised him) were the Straw Hats, which opened him up to the world. After Enies Lobby Chapter 430: With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Currently, Chopper received his first bounty of 50 Beli, and the only reason he got it is due to the fact that he is a "pet" of Straw Hats. This possibly gave him the smallest active bounty of all time. Chopper is shocked that his bounty is so small, since he believed he fought like a man. When Garp attacks and Usopp tries to rejoin, Chopper was the only one who didn't deny his attention. Current Events (Spoilers) After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky,Chopper and the rest of the crew found themselves in the pressence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is introduced. Chopper along with Usopp were exceptionally afraid of the skeleton. Just as Brook was about to perform before Usopp and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Chopper and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Chopper couldn't do anything about it. At that momment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Chopper decided to join Nami and Usopp for a test drive. However while sailing on the little boat, Chopper and his companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which Chopper noticed had one fox head among it's three heads. It chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. This pleased Chopper as the doctor was renowned in the medical world. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Chopper and his companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies which they luckily escaped from. Chopper and his companions then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. Over dinner, Chopper asked for the doctor's autograph and a chance to visit his laboratory. The former request was given to Chopper but the latter wasn't. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. For this, Chopper and Usopp were put in charge of guarding her from intruders from the outside. In the middle of the bath however, Nami was attacked by an invisible thing. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Later after the incident in the bathroom, Chopper and his companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Chopper and his companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Major Battles *Chopper vs. Chessmarimo *Chopper and Usopp vs. Mr. 4 Team (Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas, Lasso) *Chopper vs. Gedatsu *with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji vs Franky Family *Chopper vs. Kumadori Translations and Dub Issues The name "Tony Tony Chopper" is partly a play on "Tonakai" ("Reindeer"), and partly on the idea that his horns look like they could chop down trees. Chopper's only real alteration in the 4Kids english dub (outside of attack names), is the absence of curse words during his happy dances. Trivia *Chopper's favourite foods are Cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet stuff. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External links *Tony Tony Chopper at Wikipedia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Animal